


Man-Arse [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Koe's Hawkeye Initiative [4]
Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Comic, Gen, Parody, Satire, Sexism, Sketches, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pain in the field target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-Arse [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Stop thinking with your [Manaraesque focal point](http://www.themarysue.com/marvel-spider-woman-variant-butt/), Marvel.

 

 


End file.
